


Escape Nicolas x Mute!Fem!Reader x Worick

by ItzDaKitKatLife



Category: Gangsta. (Manga)
Genre: Crime Fighting, Eventual Relationships, Eventual Smut, F/M, Fluff, Reader-Insert, Smutt, Teasing
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-01-18
Updated: 2016-01-21
Packaged: 2018-05-14 20:13:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 6
Words: 7,176
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5756683
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ItzDaKitKatLife/pseuds/ItzDaKitKatLife
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Are you sure this is something you want?" Woricks eyes watched your face, anything to probably give away to the nervousness bubbling in your tummy.<br/>But you nodded either way with newly set determination in your eyes.<br/>Nicolas smirked and handed you your weapon.<br/>This is the beginning to the end.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Freedom?

**Author's Note:**

> Hey! Thanks for choosing my story to read! I hope ya'll love and enjoy it, I update day by day if not the next day then expect a double update!  
> Feel free to comment, I love reading them, it keeps me going and makes me happy to see people enjoy it!  
> Stay awesome Gotham! <3

Yells. Curses. Screams. Lies. Hiding. Submitting...

  
It was never enough. never for him at least...

  
You had to get out of this hell hole...

  
What day was it? Wednesday. That's right... Tomorrow, tomorrow was a good day, that way he could be gone for even a couple minutes so you could sneak out the back door with the money you knew he stashed in his bottom drawer. Maybe then you can get out of town, maybe the state... Yeah... that sounds nice.  
You drawl on the thought before your worst nightmare slams the door open, cooing your name out from your new hiding space within his house.  
You were under all the dirty clothes in the closet, thankfully you were small so you wouldn't make it too obvious that you were there.  
You could almost _FEEL_ him stalking the room as you hear a loud **BAM** in a door opening only for the floor boards under the carpet to creak from him moving, seeing as he didn't find you wherever he opened.

  
"[Y/N]~... Come on out of hiding little birdy~... I'm not gonna hurt you this time, I promise." His voice soothing, but you knew this trick too well, he's done it many times and just the sound of it makes your skin crawl, "I'm sorry baby... Get out here... please?..." His voice seemed to drift off as he went into another room.

  
You release the breath you didn't even know you were holding...

  
**CRASH**

  
"GET THE FUCK OUT HERE NOW BEFORE WE START HAVIN' A PROBLEM BITCH!!!"

  
You're breath hitches as you hear more banging and crashing. You close your eyes and pray to God he doesn't find you. All alarms in your head starts to go off as his stomping roared to the closet of where you where. You try as you might to sink closer to the ground under the pile of clothes, **BAM**! The door of the closet opens. Its eerily and nerve wracking quiet as you bite your lip.

  
He starts knocking over the vacuum, the extra blankets on the top shelf, behind the shoe holder thingy that holds all the shoes but to your happiness he doesn't find you yet.

  
More strangle curses and muffled sentences course out of his mouth and you hear his stomping to the living room, the jingle of keys and the front door open and slam.

  
But this is also not new to you, you still stay there, waiting.... Waiting for the sound of his car to turn on but it doesn't come. so you stay there.  
He's waiting for your move...  
And you don't move a muscle.

 

You hear him holler and scream obscenities, but it wasn't outside, actually inside.

  
You feel victorious.

  
You finally heard the clank and slam of the front door and the car turn on and tire squeal to the sudden movement of the gas being throttled and go down the street.

  
_YES! YES!! YES!!!_

  
You practically jump from glee when you get out of the safety of the clothes and run to the drawer, You open the top drawer grab the key inside and go the the bottom drawer and unlock it, you grab all the loot, a pocket knife, your old pepper spray that he took from you a year ago, the ziplock bag of all his stashed money (5 Grand) and grab your sweater that was NOW on the floor instead of the jacket rack by the door... that was also on the ground with all his jackets...

  
_damn..._

  
You quickly step over it and go into the kitchen, going into another drawer where you knew where there was a lot of keys. You grab the 6 keys and go to the back door, ONE of the keys HAD to work. You try and try until you get to the 4th one, and...

  
_click_

  
You hear your heart racing faster than ever before, excitement crawling up your soul.

 

Freedom, **FINALLY**!

  
You hop over the fence and go to the coffee shop LITERALLY down the street and ask to use their phone to book you a flight out of the country.


	2. New faces, New places

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You escaped finally and on the plane, now it's time for your next moves~

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's chapter 2 for you darlings~! Enjoy!

You ended up ditching the knife before reaching the airport, telling yourself it was for the best that it was left behind, but kept your pepper spray just in case, only putting it in your back pack and letting security know that you had it.

  
You now sat on a plane, tapping a song to yourself happily on the seat.   
Its been hours and no one signs of him, and there's never going to be anymore.  
A sigh in exasperation escapes your lips along with a small smile.

  
Someone sits next to you uncerimoniously and you flinch before looking up at them, he wore a white dress blazer with a pink shirt underneath, brown slickback hair, age wrinkled at his eyes and mouth but you could say that it complemented him. A man with blonde hair sat on the other side of the asile. He tilted his body to look at you before taking a breather and settling down.

  
The older man spoke up, "Excuse my friend, he is rather protective of me."

  
You blush as your eyes meet and you nod and look down at your shoes.

  
"Are you visiting someone in Ergastulum?" He watches carefully of your face, this man you picked up was definitely more than what he put on...  
You shake your head casually.

  
"Moving then?" He smiled in anticipation.

  
You nod and his lips curve into a large smile, "Good to hear! We need more beautiful women living around there anyways!" He left out a hearty laugh and you couldn't help but smile in return.

  
"You don't talk much do you?" He smirked casually.

  
You put your hands up to your throat and shook your head.

  
His eyes opened in surprise, "Were you born that way?"   
When you were about to answer you hear a ping and the light to put the seatbelts on lit and you sat back, reaching and clicking in. When you looked over to him, he was already clicked in and patiently awaiting your answer as he watching you musingly.  
You blushed again but shook your head in an answer to him finally.

  
"I'm sorry to hear that... Do you know sign language at least?"   
_That WAS on the schedule..._

  
He hummed as he took you putting you head down as a 'no'.

  
"Hmmm... I think I might know someone who could help you."  
Your face lit up at this and you beamed at him, a gracious smile all over your face.

  
At this he chuckled, "Yes, he's a well known guy and I'm sure he could help you. Once you get the hang of things I'm sure his partner could help you on a more advanced level. To correct things, more or less."

  
You nodded appriciatively to him, mouthing thank you at least once or twice.  
"Could I ask how you lost your voice?" His eyes watched carefully as you felt the plane take off, the question throwing you off as well as the nervousness from the plane lifting hitting you like a double whammy. Once the initial take off was established you calmed and detacted your nails from the seat.  
You faced him again... Figuring out a way of how to tell him, you were always pretty good at charades.  
You place both your hands on your neck gently, he watched you and the curiosity that was on his face was then placed with horror.

  
"Someone strangled you?"   
You nod slowly and look away, your eyes spotting a pencil and newspaper. You grab them and place the table down, writing down on the newspaper.  
 _I can barely speak, but its very soft and hurts my throat. It tends to fade in and out of audibility._  
He read the writing and nodded his head slowly, "Ahhh, okay. I understand now. Good thinking with the pen and paper there."

  
You gleam to his praise, gosh its been too long since you've talked to someone, let alone someone new!

  
\\\// \\\// After hours of chatting and exchanging information... \\\// \\\//

  
Finally the plane lands and the sun was just reaching the mountains in sunrise.  
"Do you have soewhere to be right now, Miss [Y/N]?" You turn to the man who you came to know as Daniel.

  
You turn to face him and his partner and shake your head, his partners eyes watching the premises with a keen eye.  
"Good to hear! Why not join me for breakfast and we could talk about the arrangements here and how it works around here?"  
You nod your head happily and he leads the way as we meet up with more men in black suits, they seemed happy to see Daniel as he walked through the airport doors.

  
"Hey Delico, call up the Benriya, tell them I have a job for them and to meet me in an hour at the house."  
"Yes sir." and he did just that taking out his cell phone, making the call as we kept our pace of speed.

  
"If its anyone that could help, it's them."  
You nod to him and soon he led you to a building, he opened the door and you were met with a classy club house like place.  
"Angie get her and I some water, also a pen and paper, will ya doll?" Daniel said and led you to a table with a couple other chairs surrounding it.  
"Right away sir." She winked at him and went to the back, where you assumed was a kitchen.

  
He pulled out a chair and you sat in it, nodding you head to him in thanks.  
He sat across from you with an amused smile and the woman set down two glasses of water with the pen and paper and smiled at us both before going behind the counter again.

  
He slid the pen and paper to me, "Tell me what kind of place you're looking for, and the good traits or previous job experiences you had."  
You think upon the question for a place you want, you finally scribble down, _Affordable._ and right under it you put your job experiences.

  
You slid the parchment back to him and he scoffed, "Affordable is going to get you killed." He scratched his chin for a good minute and soon the doors of where we went through opened and two figures came in, "Worrick! Nicolas! You're early!" Daniel rose from his seat to greet them a couple steps away from the table.

  
One was a very tall and quite the handsome man, white button down shirt with a few buttons unceremoniously unbuttoned with black dress pants. Long blonde hair with half of it pulled into a ponytail and a intimidating black eye patch on his left eye. His right eye the color of a striking blue as it left Daniel and over to you briefly before settling back on Daniel.

  
The other next to him, to your surprise you met eyes with him as he was staring at you this whole time you were sizing up his friend and blush in embarrassment. He was a lot shorter than the other man, probably a couple inches taller than you even. He had black messy hair and tanner skin than his friends' pale complexion. Brown eyes seeming to bore into you, a smile going across his face slightly and then broken away as his friend waved a hand in front of his face.

  
He hummed in response and you saw the two sign together, _So these were the guys who're supposed to help me...?_

  
The taller one turned to you in smile and took a seat across from you, "So, you're wanting to learn sign language huh?"  
You nod in agreement and the tall one's friend sits next to him.

  
"Well, my name is Worick, this is Nicolas." He presses his hands to his chest as he introduced himself and pointed a thumb to his friend.  
You wave at the two of them, feeling awkward already.

  
Daniel sits down with us and puts down a piece of paper with an address written on it, "Consider it a gift. It's close to the small store and a pretty safe street so you don't have to worry too much. Just pay $230 a month and you'll be fine."

  
Worrick glances at the paper and looks up at Daniel, "Well I'm glad I kicked those hooligans out then if she's going to live there."   
Daniel seemed to make an 'irk' sound and look in Woricks direction with a half hearted steaming look.

  
Worick sweat dropped with a small chuckle and looked back to you, "Alright. So here's the deal. Since you're just moving in, we could show you around and teach you a few things, let alone you aren't very far from our place so it won't be a problem if you ever need our help with anything. I work on weekends Friday to Sunday and randomly on the weekdays. Depends on what kind of handiwork you're looking for.~"

  
You slowly processed his words and blushed to figuring is words, then scribbled on you and Daniel's previous piece of paper, _What are the things I need to worry about here? And it's okay! I'm not really looking for THAT kind of handiwork, thanks anyways._

He read the small handwriting and chuckled, "Well, when Nicolas or I are around, you don't really have much to worry about. Other than that its just small things like a thug, or prostitute. Nothing too bad."  
You nod breifly as you try to keep as much eye contact with him, you then try to think of any other question, finally after a minute of thinking under the eyes of the men around you, you scribble on the paper and shove it to Daniel _Is the place furnished?_

  
"Uhhhh, not that I know of." He responds and you let out a huff through your nose in a mock sigh.

  
"We could lend you a spare mattress down in the basement if you want. I mean that's all we can really work with for now." Worick offers as he glimpses your note and scratches the back of his head.  
You nod to Worick and write a _thank you_ with a happy face.

\\\// \\\// Half an hour later... \\\// \\\//

Soon your meeting with the three of them ended, agreeing to yourself that you need to go get some furniture once you get a job, but for now the bed that Worick said he would give you seemed like a good plan for now.

  
You ended up leaving with Worick and Nicolas, Worick leading the way and Nicolas behind you, "It's really funny that you decided to come at this time..." Worick says, probably trying to strike up conversation, he kinda glanced back, where you could see his eye patch and a big goofy grin but only for it to falter and for him to sweat drop, "That's right, your voice is gone... Hmmm." He faced ahead again, thinking and then shrugged.  
Honestly I don't know to who, but I'm sure to himself...

  
"These streets, be sure to walk either in the public of people or at least with some self defense."   
You take off the backpack and rummage through your items and finally you grasp you pepper spray and jog up next to him, Nicolas caught your wrist instead before you could get close to him and you look back to the shorter man with a questioning look as Nicolas seemed to growl at you and both you stop.  
Worick looked back and stopped as well once he noticed you two stopped, Nicolas signed quickly to Worick and Worick sighed in response and signed back to him.

  
You look to Worick and sheepishly held up the pepper spray shaking it slightly.

  
"Ahhhh, so you came prepared! Good to know." Worick winked, "Were you going to show me that you had that?"  
You nod, putting it away and blush noticing Nicolas's hand is still on your wrist and pull away, but he doesn't let go and your eyes meet when you pouted at him, puffing out your cheeks.

  
What surprised you is when he grinned and seemed to chuckle, his hand lets go of yours but goes up to your nose and pinches it firmly on the bridge.  
You make a disgruntled, surprised cry that made your throat hurt and even Worick turn around with surprise and place your hands on his single hand as your backpack slid down to your elbow.

  
Worick chuckles seeing you weren't really hurt and Nicolas frees your now abused nose with what you knew as a chuckle now, you rub it squinting your eyes at him as he walked ahead with Worick, _I just keep getting myself into trouble..._ You huff out your nose and followed them closely.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoyed, things are going smoothly this year so far!
> 
> Don't forget to leave a comment and stay awesome Gotham!


	3. Moving in!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Reader-chan gets stuck between a rock and a hard place! But stay strong!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks everyone for the Kudos \^o^/ it fills me with such happiness to see such great feedback!

As you walked you saw what Daniel and Worick were talking about, prostitutes in alleyways, mean looking men watching you closely enough to make you turn you back pack with the pockets on the inside towards your back instead of outward, walking closer with the two men who were now escorting you to your new place.  
You look at the different types of the buildings, the stone looking almost like sand from the placed details all over the surface. Fragile, but sturdy.  
Soon your face is met up with a strong back and you look up to see Nicolas, he didn't even stagger in the slightest when you bumped into him and you blush in embarassment and pull away and bow to him in apology.  
He hums in afformation and you stand straight back up and look around. A small shop, like Daniel said, the smell of a soup or broth catching you off guard and your stomache growled.  
"Worick, I thought I told you not to bring your lady friends with you anymore!?" A females gravelly voice came out from the shop as she tapped his forhead with a carton of cigarettes. He was sweat dropping with a exasperated chuckle.  
"Actually granny, she lives down the street, Monroe asked of us to show the way for her and to teach her sign language. She can't use her voice."   
"Well her stomache speaks loud enough for her! Why don't you be a gentleman and get her something to eat?" She grins like the merchant she is at him and he was about to say something until you raised your hands, shaking them in refute.  
"Dearest you can't say you aren't hungry when I heard your stomach clear 6 steps away." She blatently put down a pastry and Worick sweat dropped and passed her some coins.   
Your head drops and soon you took out your wallet from your pocket, before you could open it Woricks hands place on yours and you look up to him in question, "Don't worry about it." And handed you the quite heavy pastry with a smile.  
You look nod to him and mouth another thank you to him, he placed his hand on your head, which you come to find is rather large, and he ruffles your hair.  
A smile graces across your lips and you follow him as you open the pastry and he leads the way.  
Nicolas walks next to you. eyeing your pastry as you rip pieces off and place them in your mouth. You see him eyeing it but before you could offer him some he reaches and takes a good piece and puts it in his mouth. You stare at him for a minute... As he munches his brown pools meet yours and he smirks.  
 _You little booty...._  
Soon Worick stops at some stairs, he takes out the paper and looks at the numbers on the structure and back at the paper and smiles, "This is it! For you to know, our little abode is right down the street, 7 staircases down on the right side." He points down and you look in the direction before looking back at him and nodding.  
 **CRASHthudthud**  
The window upstairs shattered above you and a force pulls you under the cover of the structure and out of the hail of glass dropping from above. Looking at the tan arm you assume it Nicolas, but it wasn't over yet as a bigger guy comes from the alleyway next to your staircase and aims a pipe at Woricks head, running full speed.  
He simply grabbed the lead pipe and pulled it out of his hands, clanking the man upside the head instead.  
Worick signs to Nicolas and Nicolas acts fast pushing you to Woricks arms and racing up the stairs, going through the already broken door as Worick catches you.  
"Don't worry, we're experienced." His smile had no doubts or worries as more crashing and pounding was heard.  
 **CRASH**  
A body came flying out the window and thuds to the floor, Nicolas comes out the front door with a scrawney guy being held by his collar.   
He threw him to the floor in front of Worick.  
"Hello!~ Welcome to the party!~" Worick seemed over joyed to see the man, but the man felt the exact OPPOSITE as he trembled and shook, he tried to scramble back but his back was soon met with Nicolas's legs and scrabled away from him too, "It- it was a fight, I SWEAR! I'm sorry I knocked out the window and tried to attack your little friend, I PROMISE IT WON'T HAPPE-"  
Worick punched the man square in the face and the guy was knocked out cold.  
He looked to the side, the man who was thrown out the window earlier trying his best to escape unnoticed, "You. Take your friend and don't come back." Woricks voice was dark and menacing, it seemed to put the hairs on your body to tremble and stand.  
The guy hesitant at first but soon went up to his friends and did his best to drag them away.  
Worick signs to Nicolas and Nicolas shakes his head.  
"Cool!~ Thanks Buddy!~" Worick seemed to gleam as he smiled, then Nicolas signed to him and then pointed to the broken door and window, "True..."  
You walk to join the two in hopes to catch the conversation.  
"Hey, [Y/N]?" Worick speaks up and turns to face you.  
You look to him, a questing look on your face.   
He paused for a moment, he let out a breath he didn't even know he was holding before speaking, "That whole act taking place kinda wrecked your place... So... while I call Daniel do you mind coming over for a bit until we settle thins and see what to do with you?"  
The way he put it made you feel almost like a burden, but you nodded either way, there was no way you could sleep with out a locked door.  
A hand was then on the top of your head again and he ruffled it up until you looked up at him, "Hey don't worry, we're not THAT bad as cooks!"   
You giggle, feeling a little better and try to charade your way to let him know you could cook, tacing a frying pan with your fingers and then pretending to sautee whatever was in the pan.  
When they stared at you for a couple seconds longer than needed you tried mouthing it out instead.  
 **"S-she saysss she caaan c-ook."** A growl like of a voice made you almost jump and you turn to Nicolas in surprise and then smile clapping your hands happily.  
 _Who wuda thunk it? Nico can talk!_  
"Ahhhh... Okay. Sounds like a plan then!" Worick smiled and led the way to their place, and you mouthed, _thank you_ to Nicolas.  
He nodded to you briefly and motioned for you to go first and him following soon after you started walking.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Don't forget to leave a comment! It helps me write more to see such feedback! :'D


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's a double update for you guys to celebrate the awesome feedback and the new job I got! Hope you enjoy!

As soon as we got inside, Worick opening the door for you before going over to the house phone and dialing a number.  
Nicolas closed and locked the door and signed to Worick, Worick only responded by nodding and Nicolas tapped your shoulder before walking behind you and curling his finger in a beckon for you to follow him. You do so and he leads you to the kitchen and showed you the cabnets that were full of noodles, spices, cereal and plates. He then opened the fridge and showed you their fridge, he took out a sparkling water fromt the door and popped it open and greedily drank it as you browsed their inventory.  
You then straighten up and pat your right fist into your left palm and mouthed out the words, I _got it!_ and smiled at Nick who stared at you curiously now.  
You stared at him for a while and then looked around and then made hand notions for paper and pencil.  
He reached the top of the fridge and grabbed the magnetic pen off the fridge and handed them both to you.  
 _Would you guys be okay with beef stew?_  
You look up to him when you notice his slightly larger body hovered over yours while you wrote. He nods in confirmation and you smile.  
You then pick up off of Woricks conversation on the phone as he got a little loud, "No, I don't feel comfortable just setting her off in that territory, if that's the case then she'll be here, it's going to be the weekend anyways so she could help Nick with deliveries or start finding a job, she seems pretty smart anyways." He was quiet for a bit and then a dark chuckle came out of him, "And if anything does?"   
You then try to occupy yourself with finding ingrediants. You went to get the beef in the fridge but Nick was in the way, let alone leaning on the door. His face like stone as he stared at Worick on the phone. You tap him on the chest, breaking him out of his stare and tap on the fridge door and he gets the point and gets off the door, leaning on the counter instead across from it.  
You bend over to reach the beef you saw in the drawer, still in it's package and come back up and look over to show Nick the meat and to ask if it was okay to cook it and once you look at him you see him staring at your butt only for him to pry his eyes quickly away and blink at you like you didn't see him doing it.  
You huffed out through your nose and he smiled and nodded when you pointed to the packaged meat.  
As you try to reach for the cabinet with the noodles he comes up behind you, you notice the distance almost immediately and you pull away from such distance once you felt heat connect with your back and a fevorant blush flushed from ear to ear and you tuck a [H/C] strands that furled in your face from your sudden movement an flusteredness.  
He had a shit eating grin and passed you the box of bowtie noodles and a pot. You take the items from his hands and place the pot in the sink as you fill it with water, trying to keep away from eye contact with Nick now. You hear him open the plastic covering over the meat package and start to chop, you curiously looked over to see him chopping it on a board with a small smile still on his lips. You shake your head and turn off the water once you deemed it enough and put it on the stove. You turn on the heat and watched it as it turned red, now you went to the fridge and grabbed potatoes, tomtoes, onions, carrots, garlic, cabbage and celery. It didn't surprise you to see so many fruits and vegatables with how strong they proved to be, especially Nick earlier when he threw that large man out the window of your... 'new' apartment...  
You grabbed another knife and wiped down the counter with a cold rag before starting your own chopping session.  
"Looks like it's going to be good!" Woricks loud voice caught you off guard in the middle of your cutting and you sliced your finger pretty good and a strangled yelp escapes your lips as you rush to the sink and turn it on with your wrist and run it under the water.  
"[Y/N]! I'm so sorry did I startle you?! Oh jeez, let me get the first aid kit..." He rushed away and you could hear quick cluttering before he came back and opened it getting gauze, neosporin and a bandaid, "Come here, give me your hand quick okay?"   
You nod and give him your hand and he quickly got the gauze on your finger and put your thumb there to keep it in place, he opened the neosporin and gaubbed it on his finger before removing the gauze on your finger and placing it on the cut and lathering it lightly before placing the bandaid.  
"Whew..." He wiped away a sweat that built on his forehead and took your hand and kissed the bandaid, "For good luck of course." and winked, a groan leaving Nicolas from his friends actions as Worick pulled away to resume whatever you were cutting, wiping away and cleaning whatever got blood on it by thouroughly washing it.   
You only smiled at them both and grabbed the salt, placing a good two table spoons in the large pot and went to fight with the noodle box without using your now injured finger.  
Once you got it open you smiled only to scowl at the plastic bag and cursed whatever noodle god out there, knowing this is going to be amusing to wherever karma watched.  
After a good 3 minutes of fiddling with the darn thing and glaring at the snickering next to you, you finally opened the dang bag and put them into a strainer to wash off and pour into the pot. They also put in the rest of the vegatables and meat. You cracked the garlic and put in one and a half cloves in.  
You went into the spices and found some basil and other things and put them in as well.  
You took in the smells of them all together in the pot and you smiled, "It does smell really good." Worick chuckled and Nicolas hummed in agreement.  
You smiled and as you turn to them Worick left to come back and pass you a book, it was orange and read on the front 'sign language'.   
"Ready for your first lesson? Your finger might have a cut but it's not useless." He tucked one of his light blonde locks behind his ear with a smug smile.  
You nod and he turns away to walk to a table with four chairs and sitting, and he pulls one out for you with a gesture for you to sit down.  
You walk over and he pushes you snugly in before taking his own seat across from you.  
Nicolas goes into the fridge and pulls another sparkling water out before getting Woricks attention and signing to him quickly.  
"Alright. Thanks Nick."   
Nicolas nods with a hum and goes downstairs.  
Worick notices your eyes trailing Nicolas as he walks past and once your eyes lands back to him he chuckles and lights a cigarette, "Do you like my partner?"   
A large blush paints on your face and you scribble on the paper and pencil, _No! I mean in a friendly way yes, but I was just concerned._  
Worick reads it over with a smug grin and nods to you breifly, you know you didn't convince him, but whatever for now. You had a lesson to be concentrating on.  
You tap the booklet with your finger before Worick could press you any further.  
"Ah, yeah. Let's learn some sign language shall we?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Don't forget to leave a comment! Please and Thank you! ~<3


	5. Stay

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> so like... this is going to be a long series. Just so you readers know! I plan to take it to finish this HARDCORE for all of you reading this! This will have a little peek into readers abusive life, uhm if you are triggered by this please pass the bar I have provided there and the story will pick up after that!

_Jared Longly... This name filled you with memories of sorrow but also determination from surviving, no matter how high the bastard got. He was the only choice you had since you were young. He knew he way around, while you were barely even getting by. He was known as trouble. Nothing less. Always more. Always getting so crazy and hallucinating when he got high on anything he could get his grimey hands on... ___  
**Fucking bitch, why can you get anything right?!**  
_Just the thought of his voice in your head made shivers send down your spine, let alone what would come after... So many beatings..._  
**why aren't you listening to me anymore huh?**  
_You learned to tune him out. Well, more everything out after your last remaining family members' string of hope sizzled and snapped._  
**What? Where you gonna go? I know you too well, you're to scared. To weak. Your heart is too nice. How about I teach you a few things?**  
_I wanted to run, to cry! But every time you did... He would wrap those nasty hands around your throat to where no words could be spoken. No matter how much you clawed at his arms, burning hot trails of red down his hands, chest, face..._  
**You can't run [Y/N]. You're mine. But your voice. It keeps getting me in trouble. It also makes you have an advantage little bird...**  
_The look he was giving was sickening you as he played with a butterfly knife. A grin that you have never seen before but still ran a scared chill up your spine. You backed up as he beckond you over. When he saw that you weren't being obediant his face scruntched into a scowl and sent him over to you in just a few strides, catching up to you quickly as he buckled your knees under you and held you to the ground. The knife glinted and shined in your eyes as he laughed while you trembled with fear and had two hands on that wrist to keep it away and screamed for mercy._  
**This way you can't sing anymore. This way you won't get away anymore. You're mine. All mine to fix.**  
\\\// \\\// \\\// \\\// \\\// \\\// \\\//  
They were quiet. Nicolas's face was in a scowl as he leaned on the counter. Worick was staring at the floor, he definitely looked troubled.  
_after that I was taken to the hospital, I was in there for months. They had to take them out. Once I was out of the safety of the hospital it was going great, I was in a shelter for women, like me, who had men who would lay hands on them. Got my own place... It was heaven..._ Your fingers shook in rememberance to the time and simplicity of before, _But after a couple years he came back out of prison. I was the first on his list and boy did he find me. And since then every chance I got I would hide from him in his house, anywhere I could fit, starving myself to be smaller, skinnier. Fitting into more places as time passed. and soon I could get away. Once there was an opening... Here I am now._  
You gave an unmotivated jazz hands by your face and looked to the floor. Placing your hands in your lap and squeezing your knees, waiting for some type of responce. Any...  
**"St-ay."**  
You look up to Nicolas. Both your eyes stare at eachother and a hum escapes Worick.  
"I would think that's best. I have to agree with Nico on this one. It's too dangerous for you to be alone right now, not until that trash is taken out."  
Nicolas chuckled to reading his partners lips and nods his head.  
Your eyes went wide at this and switch between the two Benriya, "S-Stay here not just waiting for the apartment to get fixed? I-I couldn't-"  
Nicolas said it again but more firm this time, and by the look he was giving you, you knew he wasn't going to let it go.  
"C-can I think about it for tonight? Please?" Your right hand grasped your left upper part of your arm in nervousness, your eyes catch the big pot on the stove and you jump to your feet, "Let me check the soup!"  
They sign between each other while you check the soup, you pull the lid, A cloud of steam barrels out and you smile in return by the loving smells filling your nostrils. A sigh comes out from your nose and look for spoons in the drawers and finally found at least a laddle.  
You dip in a small part and blow on it before sipping, the flavor making your mouth drool and want more. You tap the stove lightly to get their attention, _do you guys want to try?_  
Woricks face seemed to melt in satisfaction to the sound as Nicolas smirked and they both go to you to try the soup.  
"Wonderful~!" Woricks swoons with more sass than usual and it makes you have a silent giggle as you cover your mouth.  
Nicolas pulls your hand down from your mouth while you giggled and tapped your arm.  
You nod in understanding but he takes the laddle with a sly grin and takes a whole laddle full of soup and drinks the broth greedily.  
He raises a hand up straight with his arm and raises it up with a smirk.  
"It means wonderful." Worick translated and you noted that gesture for later use in the future to use someday.  
_Lets eat shall we?_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for a little spotty on updating, been everywhere with work up to my neck! Dx but i'm getting there slowly with updating!


	6. Signs for sleeping

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this I listened to Sleeping with sirens acoustic song James Dean and Aubrey Hepburn! It's really a great song, I hope you check it out <3

After dinner you had cleaned up the dishes and cleaned off the counters, before considering your job done, saving the broth in a different box than the vegetables and beef, maybe considering the ingrediants nice to go with some rice tomorrow.

"[Y/N]. I put a pillow and also bedding for you on the couch, make yourself at home." Woricks voice slightly made you jump since you never seem to hear both them coming around the corners or behind you.

You press your fingers to your lips and down in thanks to him and he gushed in seeing you use such a cute thank you, "Ah~ my [nickname]-chan seems so much more at ease. Good night Darling!~" He hugged you close, "You know [nickname]-chan you can come into my room and share.~"   
Your face turned red and you became flustered almost immediately and push away from him and shake your pointer finger at him.

"Awuh, no fun." he sighed playfully and his finger came under your chin, tilting your head to kiss your forehead, "Good night [Y/N]." And with that he left as a smile rose to your lips. 

You walked out of the kitchen and shut off its light, you turn to the couch and see the back of Nick's hair. He seemed nose deep in a book in his right hand, before you could really get near he looked up at you and you stopped in your tracks next to him.

He tilted his head to signify to come over to him and put his attention back in the book. You felt something bubble in your tummy as you see your new bedding in his lap.  
You wave to him and get his attention quickly, but before you could sign to him he signed first with his free hand, _I don't like the idea of you sleeping alone where the front door is._

You tilt your head in question and sign back, Is it that bad here?

He nodded, _Sometimes. Idiots are often._

You sit next to him while you think, _Where will you sleep then?_

He shrugged, _Either on the floor or in here on the couch. Either way I wouldn't mind._  
He might've made it look like a nonchalant problem but you could see he was being very serious and it wouldn't change unless you agreed to one of them.

_You can sleep on the couch, I don't mind being on the floor._

He chuckled, _You're not sleeping on the floor then._  
You tilt your head as he got up, _Follow me._

You get up and do so as he walks downstairs, you stop at the first step and watch him descend.

You look both ways toward Woricks room door and the fireplace and gulp, trying to swallow the butterflies that seem to unsettle more in your gut and take the steps down to follow him, when it curves and shows a door you open it and it was dark in the room, you see a moving dark figure shuffling around inside and you assume its Nick. He seems to reach in a room and soon you could see aroud you. 

He was standing next to a bathroom and once you could see what was around you, you then notice, this is Nick's bedroom.

This is his bedroom.

Your face went red and you put your hands in front of you shaking them side to side along with shaking your head. You quickly sign, _Nick, no I can't take your room from you! I can sleep upstairs!_

_Then I'm sleeping on the floor upstairs and you get the couch._

You pout and sign back, _why don't I just sleep on your floor in here? It has carpet._

He pursed his lips in argument, _You're the guest. Sleep on my bed. I'll sleep on the couch._  
You wouldn't back down, these men have been protecting and teaching you all day, the least you could do is give them the comfort they are used too.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

You lay on his bed close to the wall as he also crawled in, both your backs facing eachother.  
Awkward was an understatement, but the arguement was very adament and so were you. So you pulled up the idea of sleeping in the bed together since you trusted him.

He groaned and you glanced over your shoulder to look at him, his eyes flicked to yours and you sign over your shoulder with one hand, _Are you okay?_

He hummed with a small nod and signed back to you as you turned to face him, _Yeah, I'm just not used to this..._

You tuck your lips into a thin line and sign to him, _Show me some signs you know to help sleep?_  
His eyes seemed to bore into yours and a small sigh ran through your ears. He took your hands and you watched in fascination as he pulled and pushed your fingers into different random ways and telling you what they meant. A yawn escaped your lips quietly and he too but not so quietly as his eyes seemed to droop but his fingers still moving, just more droopily.

Soon his eyes closed and you smiled in a sleepy victory. Another yawn escaped you, your eyes threatening to close again as you watched Nicolas's and yours intwined fingers from him showing signs. You didn't pull away and instead your smile pulled a little more genuinely and this time letting your eyes close to sweet slumber.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed! Please leave a comment and let me know what you thought of it! 
> 
> Thanks!


End file.
